1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Background
Display devices are devices for visually displaying data. Examples of display devices include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, an organic light-emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, and a cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
A display device may include a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels may include a thin-film transistor (TFT) for driving a corresponding pixel and a storage capacitor for storing charges according to a data signal.
The storage capacitor may include two electrodes and a dielectric element disposed between the two electrodes, and a low-specific resistance material may be used to fabricate the storage capacitor for better electrical performance of the storage capacitor. However, in some cases, low-specific resistance materials may generate hillocks while being thermally treated, and may cause an electrical short circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art